


Tom gets fucked.

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Dress Up, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Tord and Edd have huge dicks okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: There's a bet flying through the house that each of the guys would be able to fuck Tom better than the other. Nothing like some friendly competition, right?So basically just as the title says, this is just my excuse to write Tom getting fucked by everyone in the house.





	1. Tom/Tord Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops hi I have no shame so take this.  
> Each chapter is another boyo fucking our grade A choice star.  
> ...Not gonna lie, this is heavily inspired by my binge scrolling @moho-milk-town-and-power-down's tumblr the past few nights in a row. I was gonna be really subtle about it, but yaknow, fuck it. This is basically written in her honor oops.

It had all started early Saturday morning.

Tom was rifling through the cabinets for some much needed breakfast when the sound of shuffling could be heard behind him. He didn’t bother looking, given that it was only expected that people would be bustling about with four roommates in one house.

Besides, he had some coco puffs to find. He was trying to look through the usual spot he kept them, when the flash of the box caught his attention.

On the top shelf.

He narrowed his eyes to the inconveniently placed box, already swearing that these tall ass fuckers were going to get on his nerves today. He didn’t care that no doubt whichever fuckhead was watching was about to get a show- he needed to start his day with coco puffs.

Tom swung a leg over the countertop after a moment, struggling to hoist himself up using his arms. Didn’t seem to help that his checkerboard shorts hardly allowed any room without accidentally riding up a bit on his thighs. He futilely attempted to tug them down when he managed to finally get his knees onto the marble countertop.

After composing himself, he noticed series of chuckles being held back by whoever was in the room with him. With a loud sigh leaving his lips, Tom turned to fix the perpetrator with a rather cold stare. “Real fucking funny, Tord.” He said, watching the Norwegians lips curl up into a devilish smile as he all but threw himself into a kitchen chair.

“What? I didn’t do that! I don’t even like coco puffs.” He futilely tried to defend, even if the way he was holding back an outright fit of laughter didn’t seem to do him any form of favors. He was sitting down with an uncooked poptart in front of him- it was a miracle the guy was so fit when all he did was shovel garbage down the waste chute he called a throat.

Tom turned his attention back to the cabinets when it seemed that Tord was more preoccupied with texting than listening to Tom’s complaints. The shorter man managed to rise up just far enough to get to the coco puffs- but they were just a bit too far over for him to grab.

He tried to find proper footing on the edge of a shelf, but he wasn’t going to lie, he was fucking terrified of breaking it. He wasn’t a heavy guy by any means, sitting at a comfortable 5’1, but he still didn’t trust his 150 pounds of pure muscle being held up by one small wooden board.

Well, Edd would argue half of his weight was all in his hips, but whatever.

He was just about to relent and ask for help when Tord himself seemed to be tired of the spectacle that Tom was making of himself. He fixed the man with a long look, rising up from his seat, before approaching the cabinet and grabbing the coco puffs with ease. It helped being 5’11.

He shook the box for measure, grinning at the expression that Tom was fixing him with. “These are what you wanted, correct?” he asked, before outright laughing at the way that Tom flipped him off and had to steadily start working himself back to his knees on the counter to slide off.

Before he could, however, Tord was sliding forward instead.

He had firmly wrapped his arms around Tom’s narrow waist, the jutting curve of Tom’s hips a comfortable resting point for his notably bare arms. The surprise had the smaller man nearly jumping out of his skin, before fixing Tord with a harsh look as hands went to push against the other’s lazy grip.

“Dude, I can get down myself.” He tried to reason, before a shocked noise was leaving him the moment Tord’s hands slid back to grip at his ass. A smug little “ohh” left Tord as he gave Tom’s cheeks a squeeze, head tilting down to study his roommate’s expression as he basically felt him up. “Maybe you should cut down on the coco puffs.”

Tom has never been so livid in his life. He all but pulled his fist back and went to punch at Tord, before instantly reeling the moment he felt those hands sliding lower to his thighs. His resolve was weakening by the second- Tord carefully parting his knees open as he was nearly straddling the countertop now.

The fuckin’ commie had this intensely pleased look in his eyes, squeezing the soft skin as his sleep shorts barely kept his junk in. Of course at this point that might have been considered less embarrassing than his flushed red face. It wasn’t fair- his thighs were just ridiculously sensitive alright?

“Listen, asshole, not everyone can eat like you and still have a body like Eros and Apollo. Maybe if you lived off of something besides cheap protein shakes and kale smoothies it would help preserve the few braincells you have left.” Tom was jabbing back, before finding hands scooping under his knees and pushing him back flat on his tailbone.

He cringed, before feeling his cheeks heating up as Tord pulled him closer by his bent knees.  He was prone, legs held open by Tord’s thick arms as Tom could only scan his blank eyes up and down the form of the other. He wasn’t wearing a tank top, with his sweatpants ever so lazily hanging off of his jutting hips.

Fuck, Tom could wash laundry on those abs and hang them to dry on those tree branches Tord calls arms. Tom was trying to keep his gaze anywhere but at his undeniably attractive roommate’s almost charming bedhead- but Tord let one of his legs fall as the hand resting there gravitated to the other’s slightly stubbly chin.

His head was tilted back in Tord’s direction, the man languidly stroking his cheek as he steadily pulled Tom closer until their hips met flush at the edge of the counter. Tom’s hand flew up to cover his mouth as he could already feel the bulge of Tord’s cock between his legs. Fuck, was he fully hard already, or was he a hell of a lot bigger than Tom bargained him for.

“T-Tord-“ he swore under his breath, before being cut off by firm lips pressing against his own plump ones. He was trying to open his mouth to complain- but found himself only letting out a sigh the moment he felt Tord’s tongue peeking along the edge of his lip.

He supposed Tord wasn’t horribly unattractive….at all.

Tom was throwing his arms around Tord’s neck the moment that things started to heat up, his one free leg winding around the narrow hips before him as he attempted to draw himself in further. A good fuck always beat a lonely masturbation session hands down- and that’s about all that he’s had the past couple of days. There was something about the skin on skin contact, with teeth and tongue, that could satisfy far more than silicone.

And god did Tord use teeth.

When the heady kiss between them was broken, Tom found himself void of breath as he tried to make sense of what way was up and down, mind spinning with the fact that he’s sitting on his kitchen counter making out with “Commie fuck.”

Oh how the tides of life ride out.

He was just about to speak up when suddenly Tord was grabbing a fistful of hair, all but ripping Tom’s head back as his mouth instantly latched onto the side of Tom’s neck. Tom’s eyes had already been watering from the stinging pull, but the sensation of Tord’s tongue running along his adam’s apple had him swallowing down a shaky moan.

He tensed up from the feeling of the man’s near abnormally sharp canines against his neck. “You have such nice skin, Tom. It seems like it would bruise perfectly.” He muttered, noting the way that Tom’s cock was already pathetically standing at full attention in his shorts. He was a hot mess, and Tord could confidently say he was falling hard for this little spitfire.

“You- better fucking not.” Tom managed to croak out after swallowing, lower lip pulling firmly between his teeth as he felt his leg being damn near hiked up over Tord’s shoulder. Fucker was lucky he was flexible.

Hands were roaming over the exposed skin of his leg, hands brushing down over his thigh before tracing the very edge of where his shorts protected what little dignity he had left. Actually- if he was gonna be honest here, there was probably none left.

Still didn’t make it any easier to have calloused hands smoothing all down your ass. Like, at all. Tom was lapsing in breath every now and then as he felt his back hit the wall below the countertops, Tord basically bending himself in two to reach him as he kept at the gentle pace on Tom’s neck. All tongue and lips, subtle kisses lining up his jaw after Tom threatened him to not use teeth.

Tom didn’t trust it a bit.

He was about to voice his concerns when suddenly the sensation of Tord’s dull nails scratching along his thighs had his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Oh, fuck that was good. His thighs were trembling as he attempted to shy away from the raw sensation, but Tord was clasping those strong hands over the raised red lines as he pulled his head back to stare down at his flustered piece of work.

Tom was acting like a submissive little bitch, and it really was bringing out the absolute worst in Tord as he felt his sweatpants straining at the crotch area. It seemed when he pulled back to adjust himself, Tom’s eyes were blown wide in shock. Apparently earlier Tord hadn’t been hard. He hadn’t even been half hard.

This monstrosity that was pitching a sizeable tent in Tord’s pants was going to be the fucking death of him. He may have a bit of a size thing, but that could only be described as…ginormous? Yeah. We’ll go with ginormous. The “man-who-owns-the-cock” was staring down at him with a mixture of amusement and fond judgment as his fingers lazily traced over the shape of it in his sweatpants.

“What, do you like what you see?” he asked, although Tom couldn’t really reply. He was a mixture of awestuck and entirely fucking terrified. Was that thing human? Did some parasitic dick monster attach itself to Tord’s waist and is currently feeding off of his life force?

God how fucked up would that be.

But Tom wasn’t going to lie. Just the sheer sight of that monstrosity was enough to have his eyes falling half lidded in anticipation, tongue darting out to wet his lips as Tord made a show of slowly lowering the waistband to the line of hair leading down to the base of the beast.

Tom was full on shuddering when he caught sight of his cock after Tord pulled his sweatpants down fully, still slightly drooping downwards as he let the cold air hit it. That thing was as large as Tom’s forearm. Okay, maybe a bit smaller here, but still. It was huge and he swore to fuck he was going to die if he had to fit that in somehow.

Actually he’d probably be able to do it pretty easily given he’s got a toy that’s even bigger than that hidden away in his room and jesus Christ it would be nice to curl up and hide away with it and pretend that he hasn’t just seen a dude whose title should be big daddy thundercock jesus Christ how does he not rip people open on that monstrocity-

“Tom, will you quit staring at me like I grew a second head and perhaps sate your curiosity already.” Tord’s voice cut him through his inner dialogue, eyes snapping back up to his face as his cheeks were burned a near permanent red at this point.

He looked from Tord’s amused features to the straining condition of his cock; the poor thing seeming to deflate without something to get it suitably riled up further. Did he really want to do this at 8:37 in the morning? Why yes, yes he did.

He was biting at his lower lip as his palm was gently resting under the weight of Tord’s cock, lifting it up slowly into his hands as he had to wrap two fists around to close the gap that his fingers couldn’t reach. His thighs were splaying open without anyone to actually stop him from doing so, eyes eagerly trailing up the entire shaft of it as more blood seemed to be pumping through it by the minute in time with his lazy strokes.

After a few moments, Tom was letting out a shaky sigh as he finally swore he was holding the full length in his hands. The thing had to be nearly at the cusp of 10 inches, with a thick bump in the middle that could have any man’s knees weak. He fascinated himself in sliding his palm along the shaft, eyes turning up to Tord’s face to note that the man was biting at his lower lip in pleasure once more.

He had basically pressed himself right against the cabinets to keep himself closer to Tom, his breath hitching in a pleasured tone every time Tom would brush his thumb over the throbbing vein trailing along the side.

Tord cracked his eyes open only to notice Tom’s near smug expression as he stroked him, moving his thumb over the head and watching the way that Tord’s lip was firmly caught between his teeth. He tilted his head to the side, before carefully lifting one of his legs and subtly enjoying the way that Tord’s eyes nearly ravaged him over as he did so.

“What? See something you like?” he parroted back, before  gasping as suddenly Tord was all but moving his hand off of his cock and instead pulling Tom’s hips flush against his front. He was baffled at the abrupt action- before a long moan was escaping him as Tord frotted himself between Tom’s legs.

His toes were curling at the sensations washing over him, before finally he was gripping Tord by the back of his head and pulling him down with an adorably wrecked expression to his features. “You better plan on fucking me, Tord, or I swear to God all of your hentai comics are going to be used as kindling to my Christmas party burnout.” He hissed between clenched teeth, Tord nearly roaring in laughter as he gripped the soft plush of Tom’s hips.

He kept him steady as a particularly good thrust had Tom’s eyes rolled back. He felt hands pulling at the bottom of his shorts, attempting to flat out lift him from the damn countertops, before he was holding onto Tord’s shoulders for support. “H-Hey, careful dude, I actually like these shorts.” He attempted to tease.

Yet Tord wasn’t having any of it. He pulled Tom back onto the counter until the poor thing nearly hit his head on the cabinets, hands roughly pulling down his bottoms until Tom was left with absolutely no dignity as he was left bare to Tord’s hungry gaze. Of course he had gone commando today.

Tom had to cover his face with his hands from just how intently Tord was staring at him. It was almost a bit intimidating, if he were to be honest.

“You look good like this.” Tord said, before grabbing one of Tom’s legs and bending it up to the smaller man’s chest. Just the sight of his cute little hole pulling with his movements was arousing enough- let alone the view of Tom’s cock proving the head already being an angry red color. He humored Tom with a few strokes of his cock, enjoying the smaller size and how it fit comfortably between his fingers.

“Almost good enough to eat.” Tom was just rolling with the punches that Tord threw at him at this point- before his eyes were widening in surprise at the comment. “Wait- hold on you don’t mean-“ And there he goes, being cut off by a warm mouth suddenly wrapping around his cock as Tord fell to his knees before him.

He was instantly fisting his hands into his partner’s spiked hair, giving it a curt tug as Tord’s skilled tongue swept from the base of his length to the very tip of it. Despite being a Jehovah’s Witness, he’s never felt strongly religious until this very moment. There had to be a God with head this good.

Tord was working along Tom’s shaft like he was born to do so, two of his fingers catching the smaller by surprise as they suddenly acquainted themselves with his ass. He was letting out a pathetically needy keen as those fingers were meeting little to no resistance- much to Tord’s amusement. He pulled on the rim of his hole, teasing him with eager motions as he popped off of Tom’s cock.

“I had a feeling you would be loose.” He noted, before quickly elaborating when he noticed Tom’s dead glare he fixed him with. “Well- considering the entire house could hear you masturbating last night. You need to work on being…less vocal.” He stated as if it were a fact, before only proving his point as he was pressing his fingers into the other’s prostate.

Tom was basically mewling at the action, hips humping down along Tord’s fingers as yet another one of his thick digits was parting him open. Instead of focusing on pure pleasure Tord elected to start spreading his fingers in rhythmic motions to help ease Tom open.

“See? Just like that! You’re just so noisy when you’re being pleasured- it’s quite adorable, though.” He praised, before finally he had grown impatient with the simple foreplay. He was rising up to full height a moment later, Tom’s gaze having to lift up with him as a sense of tingling excitement ran down his spine.

Tord looked hungry as he withdrew a condom and lube packet from the inside of his sweatpants- the motherfucker planned this! Tom was narrowing his eyes at the supplies, before all but kicking the hand with the condom aside. “Couldn’t you have at least pretended that you aren’t a raging, horny psychopath hellbent on getting your dick wet in anything and anyone willing to give you the time of day.” He said, throwing an arm over his head as an exasperated sigh left his lips. “Just- forget the condom and fuck me.”

Tord merely scoffed at the comment about his character. He had far more redeeming traits than everything Tom was attempting to accuse him of here! But when he was given the okay to keep going, he was tucking the foil back into his pocket as the lube packet was torn open with his teeth. “Whatever you say princess.”

He applied a generous coating over the length of his cock, wiping the excess off on the rim of Tom’s hole. When he was sure that the both of them were nice and lubed up, he gripped the base of his cock and guided it into Tom’s entrance. He slipped the shaft along his ass a few times, just to make sure the lube was worked in, before positioning himself right at his entrance.

“Are you ready?” Tord asked, breaking his typical forward attitude to be sure that the man below him wasn’t getting cold feet. After a pregnant moment of silence, Tom was shifting himself forward and wrapping both of his legs around Tord’s waist. “Just put it in already!” He said, eyes narrowing as Tord’s expression twisted into one of almost cruel amusement.

“As you wish, princess.” He drawled, before the first thrust inside of him had Tom’s nails instantly digging into the exposed skin of Tord’s back. He was holding on as tight as he could as his body attempted to adjust to the intrusion. He was biting back swears as inch after inch kept sliding inside of him- he swore that without the lube he would be a dead man by now.

Finally that behemoth of a fucking cock had finished its entrance, buried deep inside of Tom to the point he was concerned there was an actual bulge in his abdomen. Fuck, there was, wasn’t there. He cracked an eye open to check, before confirming his suspicions from the sight of the small little swollen part of his stomach. Tord seemed to be even more fascinated by it than Tom did.

He was moving his large hands to the front of the intrusion, before Tom was gasping in surprise as he could feel the pressure of Tord’s weight moving his insides. The man himself was letting out a surprised grunt to be feeling phantom stimulations of his fingers through skin- before an outright evil look was spreading across his features.

Tom had the right to be nervous- because before he knew it he could feel Tord’s pace picking up as he thrust himself into that tight heat. He was pressing both of his thumbs against the rising and falling bulge, clearly enjoying the bonus sensation as Tom felt tears in his eyes. He was stuffed so full- and Tord was only getting started.

He was a panting mess by the time that Tord set up a decent pace, the thumbs stroking along his stomach despite how strange the sensation was. How the hell was his body capable of this? This was shit straight out of Tord’s hentai.

Hell, that’s probably why the fucker was liking it so much.

Every time Tom would feel the sliding sensation along his prostate- his thighs would lock up and his cock would twitch pathetically as he was built up closer and closer to orgasm. He was still slightly sensitive from his rounds last night- and the stimulation was building him up much faster than anticipated.

But by the look in Tord’s expression, and how needy and eager he appears? It was a welcomed relief to note that he wouldn’t be the only one finishing early. His nails were doing numbers on Tord’s back as he pulled the fucker closer, abyssal eyes burning with an all-consuming need.

“I hope you plan on filling me up soon- I can hardly hold on already without you masturbating using my insides.” He growled out, hand moving down to rest where Tord was still stroking himself through Tom’s stomach. The asshole didn’t even have the shame to look regretful for what he was doing.

“Hey now- it’s not my fault you’re ridiculously skinny. I retract my coco puffs statement- it’s a miracle your hips are like this when the rest of your body looks ready to snap in half.” It was an absently fleeting comment from Tord as he shifted a bit for a better hold, before perking up as he noticed Tom was looking in worse-for-wear condition.

He smiled, leaning down until his face was merely inches from Tom as he bucked forward particularly hard into that tight heat. Tom was closing his eyes as a breathy whimper left him, before Tord’s hand was moving Tom’s head aside as he mumbled against his neck.

“Do you want to cum? Is that what you’re asking me nicely for here?” His tone was more than too smug for Tom’s liking- but regardless he couldn’t help but roll his hips forward to meet Tord’s rapidly increasing thrusts. Oh god he was so fucking close it hurt.

He swallowed his pride, the corners of his lips wet with drool as he practically sobbed out, “Yeah, fuck. I need to cum. It’s burning so good right now and I just- want it. I want it so badly.” He breathed out, before tightening up like a drawstring the moment Tord was jackhammering into him at a brutal pace.

He had his eyes rolled to the back of his head as a series of desperate pleas were slipping past his lips, his entire body shaking from the abuse, before finally Tord was moving his hand down and watching as Tom all but cried when he finally touched his neglected cock.

Tom was bent in two from the wall below the cabinets, thighs quivering as his orgasm painted his own soft stomach white. He was riding through his orgasm while Tord finally allowed himself to reach his own. Consider it gentlemanly pride, and an ego booster, to always let his partner come first before he allows himself to.

Tord sighed out pleasantly as he felt every drop of his pent up release finally fill up Tom completely, before withdrawing and watching in fascination as the white dribble slowly rolled down Tom’s ass. It made a pretty nice puddle on the countertop too- before the sound of a throat clearing behind them caught both of their attention

Edd was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, curly hair mussed up from sleep as a five o clock shadow was prominent over his features. His eyes were looking anything but happy as he studied the scene, a can of empty cola clutched in his grip as he was just in his boxers.

“Tord.” His rumbling voice began, still scratchy from sleep.

The other man of the house slowly turned around with a sheepish smile, back covered in raised welts as he all but shoved himself back into his pants. “Ah- eh- uh…Hello, old friend-“ He was cut off with a loud sigh, Edd walking past Tom and Tord to rifle through the cabinets himself. “Save it, Tord, I’ll deal with you later when I’m actually awake.” He resolved, pulling out a container of peanuts, before all but slamming the thing shut again.

Tom was frozen in place as his legs were still splayed wide open, instantly closing them and attempting to cover his dignity as he kicked Tord harshly in the side. “You fucking idiot!” He shouted, before Tord was flinching away from the kick and instantly moving in front of Edd’s line of sight to Tom.

The massive bear of a man paused from the commotion, before deep brown eyes were slowly turning towards the pair. He narrowed his gaze at the duo, both of them freezing up under their leaders gaze. When someone who was 6’4 with nothing but pure muscle surrounded by a burly layer of weight was giving you “the look”, you damn well better pay attention.

“Also- I expect this to be cleaned up and sanitized by the time I come back. And please, for the love of god put something decent on. Matt’s going to be downstairs any minute.”

Edd waited a moment, watching the fear brewing between the two, before a small grin was on his face as he was tossing his empty can into the recycling bin. “And try to do it in your rooms next time. I like to keep sex and food separate.”

With that he was stepping out of the kitchen, leaving the two pale faced and fearing subtly for their lives as Tord all but rushed to clean up the mess that he left behind.


	2. Matt/Tom Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts when Matt requests Tom to judge various outfits that he purchased. Who would have thought that it would have turned into Matt dressing him up in a rather interesting outfit of his choice? He didn't sign up for this, but at least he gets a month of peace in return for doing it.
> 
> And a good fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was hella late. Took me almost a complete month to post a new chapter. I've just been getting frantically busy lately so please try to forgive me! :')
> 
> This highlights Matt and Tom's praise kink, and I may have went a bit overboard...given it's 6.3 k words. Ah well, enjoy the smut!

“Tom! Tom! I need your help with something!”

To say that Matt couldn’t enter a room without making a scene was, quite frankly, an understatement.

Tom was just trying to enjoy a nice evening spent curled up on the couch when the ginger was practically bursting down the door, shopping bags completely covering his arms as he sauntered into the house. His foot kicked the door shut, before Tom was swearing as suddenly an avalanche of top end clothing brands were flashing in his face.

Matt let out a relieved sigh to finally have the weight off of his arms, before he smiled oh so amusingly at Tom. “Can you be a pal and help me figure out what outfits look good and which ones I should return? I was on the fence about a few so I just brought them all home to try!”

See, the thing about being covered in bags, is that your patience tends to decrease the longer that they’re sitting placed right up in your fucking business. Finally Tom was pushing the already hazardous pile onto the floor with an expression that portrayed every inch of his annoyance. It seems like everyone’s been trying to fucking bother him with mundane shit lately.

First Tord’s advances in the kitchen, then Edd was actively trying to get him to go to movies and the park, and now Matt wanted him to be a fashion model?

“Can’t you get Tord or Edd to do it- I’m tired of being bugged.” He replied, pulling the straw to his Starbucks into his mouth. Nothing like some iced coffee to keep him semi-functional during the day.

Yet Matt looked upset as some of his purchases fell onto the floor, kneeling down and fixing Tom with a short look as he attempted to shove the various sweaters back into the bags. Tom’s lips turned up in response, already amused by the way Matt had to gather them again.

“Well- Tord already told me to fuck off, and Edd is busy working on animation! I already texted them at the store when I was trying on the outfits to start with!” he complained, hoisting the bags back up into his arms and flashing Tom with what he hoped to be a suitably charming smile. “So please?”

Tom swore he needed to be paid to put up with his roommate’s shit sometimes. He let out a loud sigh, making sure that Matt could see just how inconvenienced he was to reach over and turn off his show with a reluctant parting glance.

Finally he got up off of the couch, pulling his blue hoodie over his waist as he went over to the stairs without prompt. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could go back to piss poor reality television.

Matt looked ecstatic, practically bounding up the stairs behind Tom as the bags uncomfortably brushed against the sides of the walls. He let out a small noise that sounded akin to struggling- “Hey Tom, can you maybe give me a hand with these?”

His request was met with an amused bout of laughter from Tom, who seemed all too content to saunter right up the stairs. “Nope.” Was his simple response, before pulling the coffee back up to his lips to mask his smile.

He plopped down onto Matt’s bed (after tossing some of the junk scattered across from it aside), before kicking up his feet and laying against the pillows while Matt struggled to toss the bags down amongst his junk. The closet was already piled high with dirty laundry thrown against the door, and he hastily kicked it aside in order to begin pulling out the new.

“Well- all jokes aside, I’m glad you actually said yes! It’s very important I figure out the best style for myself. I even bought some stuff for everyone else too! Just a few outfits I think you would look nice in.” he spoke, tossing a few clothing combinations onto the bed by Tom’s feet.

He didn’t seem bothered by it, merely lifting an eyebrow as he pulled his mouth off of the straw. “You bought us stuff?”

The hidden amusement twinking in Matt’s eyes didn’t exactly bode well for whatever he was planning, given his smile was just a bit too wide. It put Tom on edge. God knows what goes through Matt’s head if he’s planning something. Tom would like to believe it was nothing but static- but the guy was a bit brighter than that.

“Yeah! I’ll show you all of them later- for now let me just get into my first outfit.” He stated, shrugging his green jacket off of his shoulders a moment later. Tom was still disinterested with the whole situation- but the bonus of seeing Matt shrug his hoodie off was just enough to make it worth it.

Unlike Tord, Matt was reasonably toned. He didn’t look like he lifted weights or anything, but he wasn’t unhealthy by any means. He had a swimmers body that Tom could appreciate; and mourn when he was pulling on a simple black and white t-shirt with a white scarf and white pants.

What a fucking combination.

He squinted his blank eyes at the choice in clothing, before pointing at it. “Did you really have to get the scarf? It’s a little tacky, and the entire thing frankly looks pretty stupid on you.” He confessed, watching as Matt’s expression only faltered for a moment before he was stripping down once more.  
  
Oh fuck, he did that thing where you grip the bottom of the tshirt and pull it smoothly over your head with both arms. The subtle flash of his abdomen and muscles were much appreciated, before all too soon Matt was shrugging a simple flannel on and buttoning it up. The purple actually did look plenty nice- before Tom was staring at the sight of a rather sizeable bulge in Matt’s briefs when he shucked the white jeans off.

He was in for a rough time.

It wasn’t like Matt was hard or anything- it was pretty flaccid looking. But goddamn if it wasn’t prominent and completely grabbing Tom’s attention when Matt shimmied a new pair of darker blue jeans up his waist.

It seemed that the Jehovah only gained his senses back when Matt was staring at him expectantly, arms outstretched as if to present himself to his judgment. “Well? What do you think?”

Tom tugged a bit on his collar, feeling a bit hot under it. Matt looked damn good, that much was for certain. But he wasn’t the type to stroke his ego. Lord knows where that would take them both when it skyrocketed into the stratosphere. He pretended to not nearly be as interested as he gave him a curt nod. “I actually can tolerate this one, especially since you didn’t try and throw anything green into it.”

At least he took it with good nature, laughing in agreement as nimble fingers picked open the buttons one by one. It was like the most conflicting strip tease, and Tom was soon idly crossing his legs together as Matt placed the outfit aside. He was just in boxers now, stretching his back and letting each muscle flex as he turned around and went to look through more bags.

Tom had a strange feeling that he wouldn’t be able to handle much more of this. Matt was inadvertently putting on a show, and Tom prayed to any higher force out there that he wouldn’t be popping a boner directly in front of his friend.

The whole showing continued as such, however.

Matt would throw on an outfit that either looked horrific on him, or matched his physique and style perfectly. He would place items into their respectable pile, and only once did he ignore Tom’s suggestion that a stupid looking purple sweater looked even worse with a green button down under it. Screw him, he actually liked this one!

All in all, Tom was sighing out in relief when Matt placed the last of the outfits in his closet that he was keeping. He put his hands on his waist, before Tom was moving to get up. “Well, now that that’s all done, can I go now?” he asked, before Matt was gasping out as he had accidentally kicked one last bag into the junk pile now sitting frivolously in the corner.

“Not yet- I have one more outfit, and then you need to tell me what you think about the outfits I picked out for everyone else!” he exclaimed, before Tom was groaning out in distress. He’s already been at it for thirty minutes, and was nearly out of coffee (And patience) for this. If he were to be honest he kind of just wanted to curl up in his room and jerk his lingering sexual frustrations off.

Yet he was settling back on the bed with his arms wound tight across his chest, glowering the entire time that Matt was pulling the outfit from the bag. It looked to be formalwear of the sort- before Tom ducked his nose down into his phone. He distracted himself by browsing mindlessly through instagram, waiting for Matt to be done.

“Alright- what do you think?”

Tom glanced up from his phone- before nearly dropping the device at Matt’s appearance. He was in a light purple button down, a black tie lazily hanging from his neck as his hands were shoved into sleek designer black pants. The button down was a near perfect fit, clinging to his form in a manner that highlighted his best attributes. That handsome fucking smile of his wasn’t making it any easier, too.

His expression almost seemed to be cocky, before he pulled his hands from his pocket and motioned down across the outfit. “I think I picked out a winner, eh?” He said, noting Tom’s more than flustered appearance. He was holding onto his phone like a lifeline, eyes raving over his body, before instantly snapping down and trying to play off the blatant appraisal.

“It’s fine. Can I go now?” He said, voice pitching higher as no doubt his pants were too. Matt felt that excited little rush, knowing that he had Tom exactly where he wanted him. He flashed the other a charming smile, before pulling up the final bag he had tucked into the corner. Was Matt just pulling bags out of his ass now? The world may never know.

“You can,” he sang out in amusement, “After I use your professional evaluation for all of these other outfits I bought for you guys!” Without even skipping a beat, Matt was pulling out what Tom could only guess was Edd’s outfit from the sheer size of it. He unfolded the green sweater vest, before pairing it with a brown button down and khaki pants. A brown belt helped to complete the look, and Tom was looking over the outfit.

He sat back, shrugging. “I think it could look good. You’d really just need to ask them and see what they think.” He supplied, honestly considering Edd’s sense of style and wondering if he’d ever wear the outfit outside of special events. All of the guys here were more content to live with a full closet of hoodies rather than be concerned about fashion.

Matt just took the advice with a shrug, before placing it back into the bag. “Well- fair enough. But I’m sure your judgment will be useful for Tord’s outfit!” he said cheerfully, before withdrawing a red and black tank top from the bag and pairing it with a black jacket. “I was thinking he’d look good with the more laid back style?” he questioned, before placing it down and awaiting Tom’s word.

Tom scrutinized it with narrowed eyes for a moment, before idly lifting the tank and turning it over. No doubt it would frame his arms rather nicely, and make his chest even broader than before. He liked it, so he placed it down and nodded. “Yeah I think he’d dig it.”

Matt seemed pleased. “That’s what I thought! It’s nice to have my hunch supported though.” He mused, before placing the outfit back. He had that strange look on his face once more, his eyes alit with mischief as he clasped his hands together. “Alright- now close your eyes. I want your outfit to be a surprise!” he said, enjoying the way that Tom was hesitantly eyeing the bag.

He couldn’t see anything through it, leaving him guessing as to what Matt had planned. Finally he just sighed out as he closed his eyes and held out his hands. “Fine. I’ll play this game.” He relented, before hearing the bag being shuffled about.

He felt rather soft fabric being placed into his hands, before Matt was giggling giddily as he clapped his hands together. “Okay! Now- open your eyes and tell me what you think!” he said, before grinning widely the moment that Tom’s eyes landed on the garments he held in his hands. To put it lightly- these were feminine clothes.

High waisted black shorts sat on top of a light blue upside down cross sweater, with black thigh highs neatly folded next to it. A pair of high heeled platform boots were at his feet, and the entire ensemble looked like something straight out of a Tumblr blog.

He must be looking at the outfit with as much outward disgust as he felt, because Matt was soon gingerly taking the clothes and putting them down with that shit eating grin on his face. So he was trying to prank him the entire time, of course.

“Very fucking funny, Matt. I should rip the tags off so you’re stuck keeping those monstrosities.” He tried to jab back in return, before his mouth dropped open as Matt was already removing the tags with that wide smile still on his face. “Well- that isn’t half bad of an idea. I actually got it because I knew it would look great on you!”

He was unfolding the sweater for Tom to see, motioning to it. “I saw this in your color and figured it would be absolutely fetching on you! You seem like a sweater kind of guy!” Matt reasoned, before holding it up to Tom’s front and ignoring the way the flustered man was trying to push it away.

“Dude really? I don’t wear chicks clothes.” He tried to reason, but Matt’s current puppy dog expression was like a punch in the gut. Those big sparkling blue eyes framed by gorgeous ginger locks, all dusted off with freckles across his cheek and nose? Shit. Tom was hesitantly looking down to the garment, before Matt’s subdued tone was striking through Tom’s chest.

“Oh…that’s alright. I just hoped you’d like it.” He said, placing the sweater down onto the bed and awkwardly shuffling towards the closet to store away the rest of the bags. “It really would look cute on you.” He supplied one last time, before Tom was letting out a loud sigh as he snatched the sweater into his hold.

“Fine. Whatever. If I try it on will you stop moping all day?” he asked, watching in exasperation the way that Matt practically jumped up with exuberant glee. He was smiling the entire time that Tom awkwardly shuffled off his hoodie and undershirt, before adjusting the blue fabric in his hold to slide it over his body.

Fuck, it was soft.

It draped over his body in a manner that wasn’t tight or restrictive- in fact he could hardly even feel it against his skin it was so oversized. As he attempted to adjust it to pull down a bit better, he was grumbling in complaint when the side kept falling off of his shoulder. He tried to tug it up, only for the other side to droop down in response. “It’s warm but- it’s a little big.”

With a small grunt he was turning his attention to Matt- who looked to be absolutely awestruck by Tom. He could borderline see the sparkles about his head before he was pressing his jaw together with both hands. His grin was from ear to ear, making Tom flush under the attention as he turned away from the other. “What? What are you staring at?” He tried to rebuke with, only to jolt in surprise as Matt motioned towards him.

His tone was delighted as he said, “You, of course! You look absolutely amazing in it, Tom! Perhaps I did get a size too big but- it suits you well!” he gushed, practically fawning over the other as he tried to stifle down the rising color on his cheeks. He tilted his head to the side, pulling the straw to his lips to try and avoid Matt’s gaze.

“You’re just sayin’ that so I make an idiot of myself wearing it in front of the others.” He accused, not even watching as Matt’s eyebrow lifted up in confusion. Sure, it wasn’t exactly common for guys to wear more feminine clothes, but Tom pulled it off so well! “Well- actually no? I wasn’t kidding when I said it would look nice on you!” he said, before holding up the high waisted shorts with a hopeful smile.

“And I think it would look even better paired with this.” He segwayed, waving the bottoms in front of Tom as the other scrutinized them with narrowed eyes. On one hand, Matt’s smile was kind of infectious, and he wanted to keep it on his lips. On another his pride was at stake here. He didn’t want to wear this outfit- but even he had to admit the sweater was comfortable.

He tugged at the hem for a moment, before he was settling with a damn good idea if he did say so himself. “So. If I wear the outfit, will you not bother me about mundane tasks like this for an entire month? AND you’ll buy me an outfit I’ll actually wear in public?” he asked, knowing he actually did need a new work uniform. His current one was old, and the collar to the button down kept flipping up each wash.

“Deal!” Matt was all too quick to reply, before he was excusing himself towards the corner of the room and making quite the show of standing with his attention directed at the wall. “I’ll just stand over here so you can get ready! Don’t mind me!” He said, before waiting there. Tom was amused to note that he couldn’t exactly stop swaying back and forth from excitement.

Fucking loser.

He sighed loudly as he stared down at the no doubt tight shorts, shimmying his pants off with lazy kicks of his legs. He dropped his jeans into a pile of his clothes on the side of the bed, before bracing himself for the humiliation. He slid the shorts on, standing up and grunting a bit as he had to maneuver them past his hips. His waist and top were average sized- why the hell did his ass and hips have to kill him every time?

He finally managed to pull the buttons closed- before watching as the sweater fell down in front of the fabric and completely hid the fact he was wearing them at all. He frowned a bit, feeling a bit exposed. Just the knowledge that people could think he wasn’t wearing pants was enough to have him lazily tucking the front into the shorts.

He let the rest of the fabric fall about his hips, before grimacing at the thigh highs. He felt awkward trying to pull the entire thing over his legs- and his leg hair may be thin and light brown but it was still very much there as he studied his thighs in the fabric.

Well, whatever. It was just for right now that he wears the outfit. He stepped into the shoes one by one, before finally he was standing up and smoothing a few of the wrinkles out. Finally he was picking up his starbucks once more, finding it very awkward to slouch in his usual position in the outfit.

The shorts dug against his stomach, and the heels wobbled if he didn’t stand completely straight. He rested his hand on his hip as he whistled to catch Matt’s attention. “Yo. Look at me already so I can take it off.” He stated bluntly.

Matt all but whipped around at the invitation to do so, before a million different expressions flashed across his face at once. His gaze went from contemplative, to interested, to scrutinizing- before finally settling on this meek little smile as he approached Tom. “You look even better than I thought.” He trailed off, studying Tom up and down as Matt’s intense blue gaze roamed across his entire body.

Tom was already feeling the heat of the stare, muttering a quiet “Lame,” as he pulled the straw between his teeth to mess around with. When in doubt oral fixate it out.

(Art is by [handsome-edd](https://handsome-edd.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Here's the [reblog](https://handsome-edd.tumblr.com/post/164605637750/two-to-the-one-from-one-to-the-three-i-like-good) link!)

When the other just seemed to get too close into his perosnal space to study him, he went to lightly push Matt away. If anything it was just to break that intense fucking stare he was receiving. It was doing strange things to the pit of his stomach, being looked over like this. But Matt was looking almost alarmed as Tom went to try and untuck the sweater to pull back over his head. “Anyways- now that that’s all done we can focus on the actual outfit I’d wear-“

Tom was being cut off by Matt frantically grabbing his wrist, nervous smile on his lips. “Wait! No, uh. Don’t do that; you haven’t even seen how you look in the outfit yet!” he tried to reason, dragging Tom towards the full body mirror that stretched across his closet door. He held the man by his shoulders as he pushed him to the front, grinning over his shoulder as the other nearly tripped over his shoes.

“Dude- give me some fucking warning next time.” Tom stated, annoyance clear in his tone as he fixed Matt with the dirtiest look he could. Yet when his attention was directed to the mirror, he was quiet as he studied himself over. The heels added a few inches to his short stature, framing his calves and making his legs look far sleeker than before.

The thigh highs added an interesting flash of skin before leading to the shorts, hugging his waist and accenting the deep curve of his hips. And the way that the sweater draped ever so over his shoulder only added to that teasing appearanc. If he looked close, he could almost see the bruised discoloration from Tord’s last bouts with him in the kitchen.

All in all, he looked pretty fucking hot for a dude in drag related clothes.

“Uh…I look okay?” He supplied, not sure what Matt wanted him to say. He scoffed a bit and tried to shake Matt’s hands off of his shoulder. “Now can I take it off?”

Yet the ginger’s hold stayed tight, a frown on his features as gently he directed Tom to look back into the mirror. “Just okay? You look absolutely fantastic in that! Nearly as good as me!” he complimented, one of the highest degrees given Matt’s sense of self confidence. He was moving his hands down his arms, smiling a bit as he brushed them all the way down to Tom’s fingertips to hold them.

Tom found the gesture almost intimate- even if Matt was always touchy with anyone he could get his hands on. It shouldn’t be making that heat in his stomach any stronger than it already was- especially for him to just be playing with his fingers so casually.

And shit, the compliments nearly made his head spin. He was hardly praised, his own self-concept and insecurities preventing him from ever feeling any form of positive emotions. But to have the king of narcissism saying someone else looked nearly as good as him? Tom could see the deep red tint to his cheeks.

When Tom didn’t seem keen on responding, Matt was playfully tucking his hands into the pockets of Tom’s shorts and pulling him just that little bit closer. “And please, don’t even get me started on how well these shorts accent your curves. I know you don’t feel as masculine with these on- but no matter how you look you’re always handsome as hell to me.” He made note, watching keenly at the way that Tom’s expression cracked into a near half smile.

He looked good like this- blush increasing by the moment as Matt just couldn’t seem to keep his hands still. He was pulling out of his pockets only to move his hands ever so slowly upwards, feeling Tom’s waistline and picking at the buttons before idly plucking at the fabric that was tucked in. “You should feel more self-confident in yourself!”

Tom was nearly shivering as the hoodie fell free from his shorts, cold hands meeting the skin as soon it was very,very clear what Matt’s intentions were. The man’s expression was twisted up into this look- so pointed and forward as he watched Tom’s reflection in the mirror as he lifted the sweater. He whistled under his breath as he saw the belly button piercing.

“I didn’t know you had this?” he questioned, stroking one hand over his naval in slow motions as the other kept lifting the sweater up higher and higher. Tom’s head was spinning as he rested his weight against Matt’s back, eyes fluttering closed as he felt hot embarrassment crawling up the back of his neck. Or maybe that was Matt’s breath.

“It looks absolutely amazing on you. Too cute to see, like a little personal symbol.” He lightly nudged the piercing. “It accents the way your hipbones delve down into sharp angles, before gently lifting back to your smooth and lithe stomach. I think I can even see some muscle definition.” Matt noted, his hand traveling further up as every little motion was like tingling electricity through Tom’s system.

He was gritting his teeth by the time that Matt had fully pulled the sweater up to his chest, already anticipating the surprised gasp to leave him. “Tom! You didn’t tell me you had NIPPLE piercings either!” he all but cooed, Tom jerking out the second Matt’s fingers all too eagerly began to tease at one.

Tom had to stifle a long groan as he tugged at the piercing itself, pulling at his nipples in a way that was frankly the entire reason he got the damn things. He was feeling his cock starting to stiffen inside of the shorts as Matt contented himself to play with just one. It seemed that he was getting tired of holding the cloth though- because he offered it to Tom’s lips as he smiled so excitedly in the mirror.

“Hold this for me, please?” he requested, before immediately showing his appeasement when Tom bit the fabric between his teeth. He didn’t do it only to be nice to Matt- it helped to stifle his noises as Matt used both of his hands to play with the piercings. “Good boy. Such a pretty boy, too. All decked out in jewelry and reacting so nicely to my touch.”

His words were sugar sweet like honey, dripping down and quelling the sweet tooth that Tom didn’t even know he had. The more that Matt complimented him, the weaker he felt his knees growing as he felt those thick fingers pressing right into his nipples to tweak them. He lost it though when Matt pinched them, fabric falling out of his mouth and draping back over his chest and Matt’s arms.

Blearily he lifted his eyes to study himself in the mirror- when Matt seemed extremely content as he did so. His hands dropped from his chest to his waist, before sliding down to the smooth skin exposed by the thigh highs. He shuttered at the gentle tracing along the insides of his thighs, before Matt was lazily unbuttoning the rows of buttons to his shorts with slow motions.

“Can you see yourself, love? How good you look when you’re needy?” he asked, hand coming down to cup Tom through his shorts and humoring the erection straining the fabric. He was just kneading, not doing much else as each button popped off horrifically slow. Tom was trying to buck forward- before whimpering when Matt was easing him closer to the mirror.

He had to use his arms to brace himself, completely unsteady as the shorts were tugged down past his waist. They brought his boxers with- but Tom almost couldn’t be bothered to care. His ass was on full display to the freckled man, his head trying to turn over his shoulder- before Matt was gripping his chin and tilting it back towards the mirror.

“If you want to look at me- my reflection is right there.” He teased, hands slowly smoothing up his ass and spreading Tom open in presentation. He tried to ignore the strange feeling of cool air brushing past, before Matt was pulling his hips back and watching as Tom had to double over further in order to keep his perch on the closet door.

It was only then that Tom realized he hadn’t said anything for a while. He almost didn’t trust his voice as he turned his head towards the mirror to watch Matt’s concentrated expression. He felt something cool and slick rubbing against his entrance, noting that one of Matt’s thumbs was generously teasing his hole with phantom sensations of pleasure as he applied a good amount of lube.

“Shit- didn’t know I was going to be your dress up doll.” He tried to lace as much bitterness in his tone as possible- yet all that came out was a breathy little exhale as Matt pulled his thumb back in order to ease two fingers easily inside of him. It was a strange sensation, being so easily worked open by such nimble and careful fingers. Tord was all rough actions and quick sex- while Matt seemed all too content to take his time.

Tom was breathing heavily by the time that Matt was up to the knuckle with three fingers, teasing about in his ass in order to find…there it was! Tom was shooting up, back arching as Matt milked his prostate with slow and lazy strokes. He was practically shaking at the intense sensations, hands balling into fists as his head fell onto the mirror with a loud thunk.

He was keeping his eyes tightly shut as he was stretched just a bit more- before gasping in shock at the feeling of Matt’s fingers gripping the base of his hair. He was being yanked up to look deep into the mirror, something much larger at his entrance as Matt was all but grinning at his reflection.

He made sure Tom was paying attention as he rubbed the shaft of his cock between his cheeks, never once relenting his hold on Tom’s hair. “I don’t think you still believe you look good no matter what,” he began, seeing Tom’s jaw clenching when his cock pushed languidly against his entrance with no real give to it yet, “So how about I make you see just how good you look?”

Fuck. That shouldn’t have went straight to his groin, but Tom couldn’t help it. He could see the way that his blank eyes were half drooped in pleasure, head tilted back just so to accent the curve of his throat as he swallowed hard. He looked at himself for only a moment longer, before trying to fix Matt with a hard stare. “You’re into some shit,” he said simply, before his head was lolling back from Matt’s first thrust inside of him.

He wasn’t small, but he wasn’t Tord. He had more length than width, but it still did its job just fucking fine to stir up Tom’s insides. His arms were shaking while his thighs already felt weak, the intrusion sudden after the couple days he spent apart from the communist jackass who practically secluded himself to his room.

Tom was shutting one eye as the sting in his hair was getting stronger. Of course that was far from a problem. He was watching Matt as the other adjusted behind him, his cock shifting just so in all of the right places with each steady paced stroke. It was less like he was thrusting and moreso a rocking motion, with Tom all too eager to keep up the pace.

While it was hard to properly move in the heels, it didn’t stop him from borderline arching his back into the intense sensation. Every single movement was greedily devoured, Matt’s eyes intense as he alternated between switching from Tom to himself. Eventually Tom’s curiosity caved, and he stared into the depths of his own reflection in the mirror. “Don’t you feel good like this, Tom? So nice and tight around my cock, practically drooling as I fuck into you. Such a pretty sight.”

He didn’t even realize how lewd his mouth looked when it was held open panting, or the way that even with such a gentle pace he could still see the prickling of water in the corner of his eyes. Maybe it was from the way his hair was being tugged back? He didn’t know, but he found himself mesmerized by the way his body moved with each thrust.

He would clench, arch, press, and repeat with each pass of Matt’s cock inside of him. He flat out couldn’t get enough, toes curling inside of his shoes as he felt a steady warmth bubbling up from the pit of his gut. He was about to ask for more- when Matt was letting go of his hair and instead replacing his hands on both side of Tom’s waist.

He rubbed the narrow dips in his body, passing over the hip piercings that nestled comfortably in the skin, before gripping him right above them as he fixed Tom with a deceptively sweet smile. “You’re such a good boy, you know that, right? Such a handsome bloke. I’d eat you alive if I could-“ His pace began to pick up, catching Tom off guard as he had to brace his arms firmly against the closet to keep up.

“Kiss those pretty lips of yours until you’re breathless, petting those soft locks when they’re not filled to the brim with product. You’re truly a sight to behold, something I could look at for hours.” Matt hummed, albeit with a slightly unsteady tone. He was currently balls deep in Tom as it was, so he wouldn’t hold it against Matt.

With all of these compliments being peppered onto him, it helped to change the shape of how he looked in the mirror. His lips looked so much fuller and more appealing, while his body steadily turned into almost a temple. He felt worshipped, praised by Matt’s words as he nearly became drunk off of them.

He was whimpering out as Matt’s speed picked up, brushing against that sensitive spot so deep inside of him that nearly had him counting stars. Tom was whining out this low pitched little tone, hips twitching desperately as his release drew closer and closer.

Matt was soon winding his arms completely around Tom’s body, before catching the man by surprise as one of his legs was hoisted up into the air as his back met flush with Matt’s chest. He was angling himself upwards, nearly topping Tom over as he made sure the other could watch his thick cock pumping inside of him

To put it lightly, Tom was on cloud nine as he greedily watched Matt thrusting inside of him. His legs looked so nice stretched out in the thigh highs, with the ginger leaning over him as he all but rutted into the poor guy. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, until Matt was leaning in and whispering into his ear.

“Look at how good you look, taking my cock like such a sweet little thing. So tight and hot, eager to suck me down. Bet you can’t wait to cum, baby, make that expression of yours scrunch up adorably from your release.” He kept going, thrusts increasing with his volume as Tom was nearly clawing up the poor brit’s freckled arm. He was going to fucking burst if he didn’t come soon, the edging building him so high already.

He was just about to break down, but Matt was soon jerking his hips forward and making sure that Tom was watching as he wrapped his fingers around Tom’s cock. After just a few strokes he was throwing his head back, crying out in pleasure as white splattered onto his nice sweater.

He was twitching from the aftershocks, his eyes trained on his abdomen as Matt’s pace picked up exponentially. He was left reeling from overstimulation, desperately holding onto the other as he opened his eyes just in time to watch the man still deep inside of him.

Tom whimpered out at the feeling of warmth filling his insides, observing as beads of white began to slide out onto Matt’s cock inside of him. His shoulders and body slumped in satisfaction as the ginger ever so carefully pulled out, putting Tom’s feet firmly on the ground.

But he kind of had to catch the smaller guy as he fell over, completely off balance from the shoes. He was stuck on cloud nine, blissed out from the sensations as Matt pulled him close to his chest. He idly pet Tom’s stomach: underneath the cum stained sweater of course.

“I…guess we better get that in the wash if you want to wear it again.” He noted, eyeing the strands of white. Tom’s only response was a wiped out mumble of exhaustion, before he tilted his head back onto the ginger’s chest. “Mnnn I don’t fuckin care. Just let me sleep.” He drawled, drawing one last smile from Matt.

“As you wish, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, as a heads up, I'm back in college so my work may churn out a bit slower than usual. Hopefully you all can forgive me!


	3. Edd/Tom Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd comes up with his own plan of securing his win over the others in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah I haven't updated this since August, so trust me, this feels damn good to come back with such an action packed chapter. I sure do hope this makes up for the wait, since it's over 10k words.

“Dude, look at this one.”

Edd’s attention was diverted from the T.V. in favor of whatever Tom had up on his phone this time, the lanky man stretched out so casually over the couch. He was kicking his legs as Edd had to squint and lean just a bit closer to stare at the image, before realizing it was a video of a puppy batting around its ball and tripping over drooping ears.

It was adorable in its own right, sure, but Edd’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“And why are you showing me puppies that are listed under the animal shelter?” Edd inquired, already catching onto Tom’s ploy as the guy shrugged his shoulders with little care of Edd’s opinion or not. Actually, to be fair, he cared a lot about Edd’s opinion.

Since he absolutely wanted a puppy.

Edd’s known for the longest time of Tom’s desire for a canine companion, despite having little patience with anything that couldn’t keep quiet when instructed to. He’s seen the advertisements online, noticed favorite pages on their home computer leading not-so-subtly to adoption notices for young kennel pups.

But the truth of the matter was…

“Tom, you know Ringo absolutely would go berserk if we brought a dog into the house.” Edd noted, logically mentioning it as he knew a dog would be nothing but trouble. It was bad enough with the ginger stray Matt brought in once and nearly lost his hand in the resulting territorial fight. But a dog?

At least Tom seemed to get the hint as his lips pulled down into a frown, lowering the phone and burying his head back into it. “I don’t see why it’s fair that you get a pet but nobody else can. Because that pet is an asshole.” He tacked on at the very end, a puff of air escaping him in the form of a disappointed sigh.

As if on cue Ringo strolled into the room, head held high and tail pointed upwards as he made move to rub against Edd’s leg. He reached down to pick up the grey feline. “You can have a fish, or a reptile like Tord does. Hell even a rodent would work so long as the cage is secure.” Edd pointed out as his nails scratched against the base of Ringo’s spine.

Yet Tom didn’t look deterred, blank eyes narrowing further. “I want a dog. Or at least something large and fluffy.” He finalized, already rising up to sulk off with his failed attempt at convincing the head man of the house for another pet.

Little did Tom know that he just gave Edd one of the most brilliant (worst) ideas imaginable. He waited until the brit had strolled out of the room before quickly shuffling over to the home computer, a tab flying open on incognito.

Edd searched for “puppy ear headbands”, knowing exactly how he was going to be winning this bet against the others in the house. While Tord had used little buildup, and Matt’s attempts were largely successful if not rushed…Edd had patience. After all, they had all month as a deadline to get their sessions in.

Clicking expedite shipping, Edd added plenty of things to his online shopping agenda. He was sure Tord wouldn’t mind Edd borrowing his card- he swore the dude had money up the ass. He would hardly even notice.

So with everything put into motion, and the supplies set to arrive within a week’s time, all Edd had to do was wait. Cracking open a can of cola he closed the browser, turning around with a self-satisfied smile spreading across his features.

“Well doesn’t someone look smug.” Matt noted after rounding the corner of the kitchen, humor lacing his tone into a sing-song pitch. Oh, Matt didn’t even know the half of it. Giving a shrug in response, Edd allowed a sip of cola to fill the silence as he rose from the seat. “Think I’m smug now? Just wait until I win the bet.” He stated with perfect confidence, even if it drew a chuckle from Matt.

They were both confident in themselves, but Edd had a feeling he had this one in the bag. “You’re laughing now, sure. But just you wait. You won’t be when I have Tom eating out of the palm of my hand.” He said, tone lighthearted as he moved past Matt to flick the tip of his nose. “Pretty boy.”

Ruffled at the action, Matt puffed up his lithe chest as he narrowed his gaze at Edd. If he stuck his tongue out at the man, Matt wouldn’t admit it. Instead he tutted and sauntered back up to his room, clearly annoyed. If it wasn’t outside of the rules to fuck him twice in the span of the month, he’d already be crawling into Tom’s bed for round two.

As it was, he just had to hope that he did a good enough job to have Tom putty in his gorgeous hands. He’d not dwell on it- besides, what was the worst that Edd could actually do?

-

\- - -

-

“Edd, you got mail. Lots of it.” Tord called out later one Monday morning, tossing the packages so carelessly to the side as the ex-veteran began to flip through various envelopes from the mail. Bills, bills, junk, voting bullshit. All of it was tossed down when nothing was outright addressed to Tord, the man grabbing his cup of coffee to move out from the dining room.

Edd hadn’t moved from his room by the looks of it, so the commie decided to catch his attention the old fashioned way.

He kicked open the already well-broken door, the hinges squeaking in protest as the handle jammed hard into the wall where the door stopper had already broken off and given up. Ever since they just moved in Tord’s been pulling this shit, and it was clear Edd was getting short with it as the dude nearly spilled his own drink over his animation setup.

“Tord, what the fuck!” He shouted, head whipping around to glower after yanking his headphones out of his ear. That too-familiar laugh rang out in response, Tord’s pitch grating in its own right as he turned around and waved his hand passively. “Mail’s here. You got a lot of shit waiting.”

“And you decided to break down my door to tell me?” he said, already lamenting the poor abused lock of his door. He placed the headphones down to the corner as he paused the music he was listening to while working.

Tord’s smile said it all as he turned tail and walked away, shrugging in response. Edd wanted to deck the guy half the time, but he managed to reel his temper in just long enough to stand up and head into the kitchen where boxes sat inconspicuously.

He looked them over, mentally counting them in his head and being grateful that all were accounted for. Edd studied each of them over, trying to find the right one…before Tom’s voice cut him from the thought. He looked clearly perplexed by the number of boxes in front of Edd. “Uh…have fun shopping?” he asked, placing his dirty cup into the sink before leaning against the counter to study the heaping pile of shit that Edd accumulated.

The larger man just smiled, locating the very package that he wanted. A simple logo for a bdsm company was scrawled across, just discreet enough to leave Tom guessing as Edd took out his house keys and cut open the tape keeping the box closed. “I suppose you could say that.” Edd noted, peeking through the box as he saw just what he wanted.

Tom’s curiosity was getting the better of him as he tried to lean forward the faintest bit, wanting a peek at whatever it was that had Edd so interested. “What did you get for yourself?” he asked, baiting himself perfectly for Edd to strike.

Withdrawing the intricate leather from the box, Edd appreciated the craftsmanship that went into the details of the collar. It had a thick metal loop held in place by dyed blue leather, the inside soft and padded with velvet as to not hurt the wearer in the act. Little metal studs decorated the length of it, giving it a tough vibe as Edd’s fingers trailed over the carved details of the additional black leather line running through it.

The true icing on the cake was the tag attached to it, though. From far enough away Tom couldn’t read what it said on the silver plating, but Edd appreciated the carved tag regardless. Overtaken by further curiosity, Tom’s eyes narrowed at the item. “Did you…get Ringo a new collar?” He supplied, only noting that the size was far bigger than what would comfortably fit around a cat’s neck.

Edd shook his head, too.

“No, actually. I got this for someone else. I was thinking about how you wanted a dog, but knew that Ringo really disliked other animals…yet humans he’s fond of. So it got me thinking. I’d really love a dog too.” He said, holding the collar out a bit of distance as he neared Tom’s form in the kitchen.

The second that Tom was close enough to read the tag, it was clear to the drunk just what Edd had planned. His cheeks were burning pink as blank eyes scanned over the name it bore- being his very own embroidered in the metal. That collar was for neither a cat nor a dog, and Tom knew it.

“Oh- uh.”

Before he could protest, Edd was unclasping the collar and holding it out to Tom for inspection. With a smug smile already on Edd’s face, Tom had a hard time refusing the insistent gift. “Tom, you can’t fool me. I’ve seen the search history you think you’ve deleted.” He stated confidently, resulting in his poor friend nearly burning a vivid red at the realization.

Tom knew exactly what Edd had planned, and he wouldn’t lie and say a shiver of anticipation didn’t roll down his spine at the thought. Just the feeling of smooth silk pressing against his neck was enough to cause his stomach to flutter longingly, eyes squeezing tightly shut as Edd’s thumbs kept brushing against the back of his neck.

With a small snap, the buckle was firmly in place, and Tom couldn’t help but move his hands up to cradle the silver tag in his hold. The metal was cold against his fingers, easily warmed however by his palm wrapping entirely around the length of it. “You’re actually going to make me keep this on, aren’t you?” He inquired, head tilting to fixate his roommate with a blank look.

Edd’s smile was predatory. “For everything but showering and bathing- yes. You’ll keep it on, keep it outside of your hoodie, and only take it off if it causes a sense of panic or discomfort.” He tacked on at the very end, eyes softening for a moment to convey how sincere he was in his statement. “I’m serious, Tom. You don’t need to wear it or do it if it makes you uncomfortable, alright?”

Did he want this? On one hand bringing his sex life outside of the bedroom never really occurred to him, but on another…this was exciting. There was only one term he could think of, and he made sure to voice it as he let the tag drop from his palm. “Only one thing- I won’t wear it outside of the house. I won’t involve other people in uh…This.”

For emphasis his fingers curled under the collar, giving it a small tug and relishing in the way the buckle refused to so much as budge. It was well made, testimony for what his friend no doubt had planned. Hell, it was still so sudden.

He didn’t anticipate Edd being so eager to initiate a sexual related encounter with him, yet with the entire house’s libido kicked up into overdrive? Tom had to admit he wasn’t too surprised. Many times he’s pondered if this was some overplayed competition between the group, given the charged atmosphere and general competitive nature of the other men of the house.

Whether it was gaining his favor, talking to him, or even finishing up their round of sex- everything pointed to posturing their conquests. It annoyed the fuck out of him, but if this really was a competition…All of the power rested in Tom’s hands.

He’d play along for sure.

Oh, he’d play.

So with a subtle tug on his collar, Tom was fixing Edd with a heady stare over his lashes. Edd had agreed to his terms, that smug expression still on his face. Yet it dropped when Tom went to the other boxes, lifting one up and giving it a clear shake that had Edd moving over to try and pry it from his hands. “Tom!” he shouted, before frowning as the smaller man ignored him to keep shaking it.

“This can’t be the only thing you’ve bought me, right? A collar is too simple for your tastes.” He noted, already working on prying the cardboard open when Edd clearly didn’t anticipate Tom being so eager for the rest. He had planned to slowly build it up, steadily work his way up to the ears and the tail, but Tom was giving him an unimpressed look.

Edd shoved the box under his arm, not wanting to be rushed too fast to reveal everything. “Only good puppies get rewards.” He said, before loving the way that Tom seemed to fidget at that, lost to his intentions. “If you show me you’re a good puppy, like getting the paper and fetching my shoes, I’ll reward you.” He said, smile gentle and eager.

But Tom was never one to play nice, and he should have expected the mischievous smile to spread across his lips. Yet it still took him by surprise- in all the best of ways- when Tom tugged at the collar as if he wanted it off. His gaze contained a challenge, one Edd already couldn’t wait to initiate. “And what if I’m a bad puppy?”

“Then bad puppies get punished.”

It was foreboding and ominous in its own right, and had a spark of pure heat traveling down Tom’s spine. There was promise in Edd’s words, so much so that he considered breaking the rules now just to see what he would do.

But he would play nice for now, a small grin on his face as he leaned against the edge of the counter. “I’ll keep that in mind, Edd.” He said, only to find himself spinning on his heels when Edd hooked his finger into the ring of the collar and _tugged_. Tom nearly fell to his knees, hands coming up to grip the larger man’s wrist. “It’s Master when you wear the collar.” He said, no room for argument as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

The movement had Tom intoxicated, eyes fluttering half closed as he realized quite suddenly he liked this dominant side of Edd. The man was always so passive- it was hard to imagine him being anything even close to strict. Sure, he was firm in his beliefs and a total ass when he wanted to, but it was hard to imagine Edd hiding…well…this.

Tom was breathing just a bit harder when he was finally released, having to lean against the kitchen counter to catch his breath once more. Edd stared at him expectantly, waiting. Tom knew exactly what for. “Yes, _Master_.”

The blow to his pride was worth the way that Edd struggled to keep his composure, breath hitching in a way that allured to him clearly wanting to say more. But Tom didn’t let him. Instead he pulled Edd down by the back of his neck, pressing a small kiss to his parted lips as heat boiled within his stomach. His tongue darted out to lightly swipe along Edd’s mouth affectionately, before he stepped back and turned away having given Edd a little taste of what he had to offer. “Now, if that’s all, I’m heading back to my room. I’ll be out for dinner.” He announced, already knowing that Edd was frozen to the spot.

He felt eyes on him all the way to the point he was closing the door to his room behind him, finally able to breathe once more as he slumped against the wall with a heavy thunk against the wood. His heart was beating out of his chest, excitement pulsing through his veins and making his pants feel all the more tighter.

He only wondered if he bit off more than he could chew when his hands flew down to fix his little “problem”.

  * \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - -



Despite his lingering excitement about the aspect of being able to test a new realm of his personal kinks, Tom had forgotten to take into account the fact that they live with…well…two other people. Two other people who would have to see him in a collar and god knows what else Edd had planned.

It didn’t seem like such a horrible concept at first.

Well, that is until he actually stepped out of the safety of his room and made his way into the dining area. Three pairs of eyes landed on him, two of them clearly scrunched up in confusion when the blue and black leather of the collar stuck out like a sore thumb over his white shirt. It took all of his willpower to not self-consciously fidget with the item.

After a brief silence where nobody dared to speak, it was Tom who broke the awkward atmosphere, moving to pull out his usual chair and grab a plate of the hamburger helper. “Well uh. Looks good, Matt.” He said, before freezing as a curt whistle from Edd had caught his attention.

The man looked clearly displeased as he watched Tom trying to sit down, drumming his fingers against the table. “That’s not where pets sit, now is it?” he asked, the question worded moreso as a statement.

Honestly, the best part had to have been Tord’s head whipping around to admonish Edd with eyes wide in shock. Even Matt looked to be borderline ready to drop his fork as his carefully practiced features turned up into shock.

Gazes flickered between Tom and Edd, before finally the latter was reaching down to pick up a simple blue doggy bowl from the floor. He grabbed the scoop to the meal, filled the bowl to the brim, before placing it right at his heels with a pleased glimmer to his eyes.

Oh.

Oh it was fucking on.

With a harsh glower from the smaller man, he was pushing back in his chair with an aggressive toss of his wrist. “Fine, _master._ ” He hissed the word between clenched teeth as he went to Edd’s side, just within Tord’s line of vision, and plopped down onto the floor.

It wasn’t the most uncomfortable seat, but he could hardly be a part of dinner conversation from this vantage point. He looked down to the dog bowl, not at all willing to demean himself enough to actually eat from it…but maybe he could make this to his favor.

He shifted himself from Edd’s side to under the wood of the table, Edd clearly not even noticing as he so confidently talked about his upcoming animation projects. He didn’t even realize that Tom wasn’t at his side.

This made it all too easy to scoot over to Tord and bump his chin against the larger man’s knee. He was amused when Tord was taken by surprise, yet took care to slowly move his chair back in order to angle his head down to catch sight of whatever brushed against him. Or, at this point, whoever did so.

Both of them were locked in silence as they stared each other down, Tord absolutely having no idea how to process this. Finally Tom was opening his mouth and pointing towards it, not wanting to blow his cover, but refusing to eat food out of a goddamn bowl.

It took a moment, but Tord was pulling his gaze back up as his spoon dipped into his portion. He had to wait for when Edd wasn’t looking, yet a nice mouthful of stroganoff was waiting for him as he leaned in to take a big bite.

It tasted even better than usual, especially when Tord’s eyes were hungrily locked onto the sight of him licking the sauce from the spoon. His tongue piercing clanked with each swipe, before greedily he pulled back and opened his mouth for more.

The pattern continued for a good few minutes, with Tom getting a good filling of the meal as Tord scooped more portions towards him.

Yet sadly his ruse was up, as Edd quickly noticed that Tom was no longer at his side. He had a chocolate pretzel held between his fingers, reaching down as if he were going to feed it to a person who no longer sat there.

“Tom?” Edd’s voice rang out, causing the poor guy to stiffen as he knew he was busted. Slowly he crawled to the edge of the table, peeking up with an innocent smile as he stood between Matt and Tord. Clearly not having been at Edd’s feet the entire time.

With the guilty expression on Tord’s face it was easy to infer that the Norski got the blunt of Tom’s affections…which had Edd very displeased. He narrowed his eyes at the innocent expression his pet wore, before snapping his fingers and motioning back to his side.

Tom sighed- yet didn’t return until after he brushed his head appreciatively against Tord’s limp hand. If he dragged his tongue over his fingers for effect, he wouldn’t admit it. Instead he grudgingly sat at Edd’s side, pushing the untouched food way. He was full regardless.

“Tom.” His owner’s voice rang out, causing him to flinch down and avoid eye contact. “Yes?” he responded, only to be literally dragged back to Edd’s attention. The sound of metal meeting metal reached his ears, before he was yanked closer to Edd’s side and made to turn up and stare at his best friend.

He had a blue leash held within his grip, wound tight around his large palms as he kept full control over how far Tom could wander now. “I didn’t want to bring this out, but you’ve forced my hand, Tom.” He stated, the displeasure radiating off of him having Tom ducking his head once more.

But only to hide his smile.

He wasn’t sorry at all, wanting to make this as difficult on Edd as he could. Not every puppy was well behaved.

Of course with the inability to move around once more, Tom found himself fighting boredom as the handle of the leash was tied to the back of Edd’s chair. No way to get out of that one unless he wanted to try and pick the knot. Or even worse, take off the collar.

So in an attempt to amuse himself, he began to push the bowl from hand to hand, enjoying the annoying noise it made sliding along the floor. It was grating on everyone’s nerves- which probably explained why Edd soon picked up the item and deposited it onto the table once more.

He was waiting for the moment when Edd would look down at him again, giving him an admonishing stare, before clearly being taken by surprise. Tom wouldn’t confess to begging, but if he made his eyes just a little sadder and pursed his lips, then hey. That’s life.

Edd was a sucker for these kinds of things-and that much was only made clear when the pretzel once previously offered was held to his lips once more. Fuck yes. He parted open his mouth and stuck out his tongue for Edd to place the treat onto, eyes closed in content as the salty sweetness tasted even better like this.

He licked his lips before pulling Edd’s wrist back down, wiping the few lines of chocolate from the pads of his fingers with lazy sweeps of his tongue. He could feel the poor guy twitching in response, hazel eyes staring headily down at him as he worked. Only when the lines were gone did he pull back, looking vaguely disappointed.

Just as expected yet another pretzel was fed to him, then another- until Tom was wrapping his lips around Edd’s offered fingers and sucking lightly on the digits. His cheeks had become flushed at the lingering excitement of the ordeal, wanting nothing more than to wrap his lips around something much bigger. Something was already straining within his eyesight, barely confided by Edd’s jeans.

He moved off of his fingers with a loud pop, scooting away from the edge of the chair and attempting to plant himself firmly between Edd’s thighs. Yet he wound up grunting when the give on the leash reached its max, cringing at the way it pulled back against him from the chair.

He spared a single glance to the leash, before resting one hand on Edd’s knee and the other on the leash. He tugged at it slightly, hoping that the noise leaving his throat would pass as a proper whimper just loud enough for Edd to hear.

His master got the hint, and soon untied the knot keeping the leash so tight. Instead he held the end within his hand, nearly white in the knuckles from how hard he gripped it. With the leash slacked Tom planted himself firmly between Edd’s legs, hungry eyes roaming over the dessert he wanted far more than pretzels.

One glance over his shoulder proved that Tord and Matt were still there, none-the-wiser to what was happening under the table. The thought alone had Tom pathetically aroused, leaning forward to press his face into the bulge growing in Edd’s pants. He almost smiled at the way he could feel the poor guy throbbing in his pants.

He waited for Edd to do the honors himself; mouthing over the fabric in a way he knew the sensation would be muted down to near nothing. Finally Edd’s hands flew down to his fly, lightly pushing Tom away as he fumbled to get the button undone.

Oh fuck. He went commando.

Tom felt the heat churning in his gut as the half-hard cock was already visible from the line in Edd’s pants, only to be pulled out fully by the man himself. A few strokes over his dick had Tom’s mouth wandering, before a tug on the leash signaled his master’s impatience.

If he had a tail it would be goddamn wagging right now as he scooted back between Edd’s thighs, his head coming forward to press his lips to the underside of the shaft before him. He was the biggest man in the house by far (he would damn well know by now), and the thought of managing to fit that inside of him had him subtly grinding down onto his own heel.

With chaste kisses leading up the underside, he reveled in the way the silky smooth skin moved so pliantly when he wrapped his lips around the side and sucked softly. His tongue trailed along the most prominent vein as he did so, lapping idly at the spot before pulling back with a quiet pant.

His breath traveled over the wet skin, causing Edd to shiver as his hips arched up to locate the source of that gorgeous warmth once more. Tom smiled, a single hand wrapping around the base to help lift his cock up once more. He trailed his tongue from base to tip, pausing only to swipe his tongue over a bead of pre that threatened to slide down.

Tom couldn’t help but sigh shakily along the head, tongue sliding along his lips to properly savor the taste reaching his tongue. His eyes caught movement at the edge of the table however, Edd reaching into his pockets and withdrawing….an ear.

A single dog hair clip was in his hand, before he moved his chair back in order to get a better vantage point to see Tom himself. The guy already looked wrecked as he stared down at his smaller companion under the table, his eyes studying Tom’s hair to find the best place to put them.

While he was contemplating, it seemed like the best goddamn time to move forward and wrap his lips around the head of Edd’s cock. The jolt he felt running through the length of Edd felt so good on the underside of his tongue, where he swallowed down a good few inches as Edd’s fingers nearly lost his grip on the ears.

However with the assistance of Tom guiding Edd’s hand back to his ear, he relished in the feeling of the clip finally sliding into his hair. The extra weight was slightly unpleasant, but soon Edd adjusted it until Tom finally gripped his wrists when it rested far more comfortably at the base of his scalp.

Tom swallowed back a small groan when the second clip planted itself firmly into his hair, eyes fluttering shut as he did so. Edd’s fingers plucked at the dog ears for a moment, making sure they folded over themselves just right. He couldn’t see what he looked like- but he assumed by the way Edd was looking him over like a treat it had to be damn good.

So preening at the attention, Tom angled his head slightly upwards to better watch his master’s expression as he hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_. The look of delight barely being contained in Edd’s face had Tom hot under the collar, cheeks flushing as he let his eyes flutter closed in concentration. His lack of gag reflex was a godsend as more than half of the length was shoved down into his throat.

Yet pressing his tongue along that ever so sensitive vein Edd loved, Tom pulled off with a loud pop that had Tord and Matt’s attention. Edd’s head whipped up, clearly trying to play it off even as the sweeping motion of Tom’s tongue was a suitable distraction.

He dipped his tongue piercing along the crown of Edd’s cock, tracing the pattern, before curling around the head and suckling on the tip to create more wet noises for their audience to hear. His breath left him in shallow pants through his nose as he pulled back to tilt his head to the side, poking his tongue out once more to lap steadily upwards along Edd’s shaft.

He squeezed the base in his hands, watching as the tip burned a bright red as he returned to the very top.

“What was that?” He could hear Matt asking, Edd’s grip on the leash so tight as he tried to yank the leash to get Tom to cut it out for now. Yet Tom, ever the cheeky one, had a devious plan. He did pause…but only long enough for Edd to begin talking again.

“It’s just Tom eating his dinne- oh **_fuck_**!”

Edd’s head fell back as suddenly his cock was enveloped by blinding heat, Tom swallowing the man down to the hilt in one single motion. Having so much crammed into the back of his throat was a painful ordeal, regardless of a gag refex, but it was well worth it to steel down and swallow around the entire cock in his mouth and hear the way Edd stumbled over his words.

“I-I, uh. Sorry. Just remembered everything I had to d-do _oo.”_ His tone was wavering, hardly able to contain the pleasure in his tone as his hand flew to the back of Tom’s neck. Tom didn’t plan to come back up any time soon, the pressure on the back of his head had tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he swallowed and pressed his lips tightly together at the base.

He couldn’t suck with so much in his mouth, so he tried his best to use his tongue and throat to pleasure Edd to release.

“Uh…are you okay?” Tord finally asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he knew something clearly was up right now. He didn’t want to have his suspicions confirmed…but he made move to glance under the table regardless.

“Wait! No! Tord you don’t want to-” Edd tried to explain, before being cut off with a low groan as Tom’s hands came up to cup the underside of his balls and rub them between his thumb. Curse this goddamn puppy.

Tord? Oh fuck.

Tom was frozen in place when he realized a second set of eyes were on him, silver glinting over his shoulder as he craned his head every slightly to meet his gaze. He swallowed around the cock in his throat, pulling back slowly despite Edd’s insistence. He pulled off with a wet pop, lips shiny with spit as slowly he curled them up into a seductive smile.

“He’s bigger than you.” Was what Tom decided to speak with his wrecked voice, watching the way that silver nearly was consumed with black as Tord’s fists clenched at his sides. Despite the jab at his own performance…Tord couldn’t stop staring at the debauched look that Tom sported. Hair mussed up, dog ears clipped to his head, his hips gyrating ever so slowly onto his heel as he tried to find any sort of stimulation.

With a slam of his hands on the table, Tord rose up from his seat, and glowered at the ever-smug expression of Edd. “You haven’t won yet, big guy. Final round I’ll prove myself.” He hissed, before realization seemed to spread across Matt’s features as well.

“Oh, you dirty son-of-a-bitch!” The ginger stated, also rising up as he already knew what he would find knelt between Edd’s legs. He puffed his chest up, arms crossed tight. “I second what Tord said! Only I’ll do better than both of you combined!”

And with that, Edd let his head fall back as the two were left alone. He was glowing with pride, hazel eyes turning down to stare at the way that Tom was looking over his shoulder at where the two pairs of shoes retreated off to. He was staring for a bit too long in Edd’s opinion, so he yanked hard on the leash and adored the way the small ears flopped as Tom was brought back to more pressing matters.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Edd asked, his tone dripping with lust as he stared down with a hunger at the way Tom scrabbled to wrap his hands back around his cock. “No, master.” He breathed out, fire rolling through his gut as he pressed his lips to the head of Edd’s cock.

He smiled as he looked up, idly twisting his wrist to continue jacking off the man. Yet he didn’t take him into his mouth yet, confusing Edd. Weren’t they past foreplay already? He was so close to cumming, it was borderline burning in the pit of his gut.

What happened next, however, Edd didn’t expect.

In a second the collar around Tom’s neck was dropping to the floor with a heavy thunk, the expression on his pet shifting into one of absolute delight as he instantly dropped Edd’s cock and scrabbled back under the table to the other side.

He was darting out from under the wood, instantly making a bee-line to the living room in order to move around the couch and get a head start towards the front door. All the while Edd could only watch with a shocked expression adorning his face, the shock of suddenly having no stimulation on his cock making it ache something fierce.

So this was the game that Tom wanted to play.

In an instant he was gripping the leash tight in his hold as he stuffed himself hastily back into his pants, a look of murder crossing his features as he nearly knocked the chair over when he scooted it back into the table. “Tom. You’re being an awfully bad puppy.” He said, tone dipping into a low pitch that had Tom nearly consider turning around and falling to his knees for forgiveness.

But he promised himself to be a tough egg to crack, and what better way than to make a scene? He paused at the front door when Edd arrived into the living room, both of them locking eyes, before Tom stuck his tongue out and threw open the door to make his way outside. There was no way Edd would chase him in the dark, would he?

Either way, Tom willed his legs into a sprint, instantly jumping the fence into the neighbor’s yard as he knew they were far more places to hide out here. He knew his white shirt was doing him no favors as he darted behind the shed, chest rising and falling in excitement as the sound of Edd’s voice calling to him in the distance.

“Tom, when I get my hands on you I swear to god!” he shouted, looking through the yard for any smaller figure hunched down in the few hiding spots their own yard had to offer. He was upturning everything in his hunt for his runaway, not even expecting him to have jumped into the neighbor’s yard.

That is, until a third voice cut in.

“What in the fuck are you doing in our yard?” The rich Spanish accent rang out, a flashlight instantly shining in Tom’s face as he had to cover his eyes to block out the light. Eduardo had the keys to the shed held tight in his hand as he stared over Tom, nose scrunched up in distaste. “Did Edd send you to try and steal our goddamn lawn mower again?” he asked, holding the keys up as if he were to brandish them as a weapon. “Because I will call the cops this time! Rest assured!”

Tom was instantly trying to quell the naturally booming voice of the other, hands up and and attempting to block the light of the flashlight with his palm. “Wait, no. I wasn’t trying to- just get that light off of me before-!”

And yet, it was too late.

Tom froze as Edd’s voice rang out from behind the fence, his eyes squeezing shut as he knew his little game was cut off far too soon. “Oh, there you are, Tom! What on earth are you doing in the neighbor’s yard?” he asked, his grating voice trying to contain his own anger in a way that hopefully wouldn’t rouse suspicion in his cynical neighbor.

Yet Eduardo was shining the flashlight on Edd next, his eyes narrowing at the rival standing before him as they locked eyes in a mutual display of annoyance. “Eduardo.” Edd greeted, hardly receiving a response other than to step back and motion to their side of the fence once more.

“Will you both just fuck off? I just got done telling your friend here I’ll call the cops if you steal the lawn mower one more time.” he said, his voice leaving no arguments as he tried to shoo them with a wave of his wrist. “Now get offa my lawn!”

Tom’s head hung low in shame as Edd’s hand relocated to the small of his back, leading him towards their back door without a single word leaving him. Oh yeah, he was in for it now.

When they were back inside Tom turned to try and speak to Edd- only to be shocked when he bypassed him entirely to head towards him room. Fuck, did he actually piss Edd off? Guilt rolled in his gut as he stood in uncertainty, lower lip worried between his still swollen lip. Did he go to his own room? Did he try and apologize?

Luckily he didn’t need to wonder long, for soon Edd was returning from his room with something obscured in his hand. He spared a glance to where Tom stood, before finally letting out a low sigh and moving to the living room. “Tom. Come here.”

Shit.

Despite the thundering nervousness in his chest, Tom knew it would be smart to follow orders as his head hung low in shame. He entered the living room where he saw Edd sitting, the T.V. on and his leg folded ever so over his knee. He turned to look at Tom, yet not a hint of anger was in his expression. Instead there was a clarity that somehow had Tom even more nervous than before.

“C’mere, puppy.” He said, gently patting his lap in clear invitation of what Edd wanted Tom to do. Yet there was no real pressure to do so, which made it far easier for Tom to swallow his nerves and crawl into his larger friend’s lap. Resting against his back, Tom made himself comfortable in the small space his legs provided.

The arms winding around his front felt nice- even when the collar once more came out and began to move around his neck. Right before Edd fully clasped it though he paused, glancing down to see if there was any hesitance in Tom. Only when Tom gave a slight nod of his head did he finally tighten the leather back on, fingers coming up to cradle the tag in his hands.

“So I was thinking.” Edd began, thoughtful as he traced his thumb along the letters that made up Tom’s name. “That I’ve been focusing so much on punishing you for misbehavior that I didn’t think to praise you for how good you’ve been.” He said, tone dropping into a sultry purr as his fingers began to work underneath Tom’s shirt.

His skin was heating up once more, Tom leaning into the touch as his breath hitched ever so. He moved his arms up to wrap around Edd’s neck from behind, head falling to the side. Edd was teasing the line of his black jeans, never straying too far- even when Tom wanted him to. “Edd..” he muttered, before gasping as his naval was revealed from Edd pulling up his shirt.

The fingers trailing across his skin sent electric tingles through his body, chest arching as his thumb came up to tease along a nipple. Tom wasn’t entirely sensitive there, sure, but it felt good none the less as soon Edd’s guiding hands pulled him across his lap with his ass raised into the air.

The brunette moved his calloused hands up the curve of Tom’s spine, only pausing at the bottom of his jeans, before his fingers reached up from underneath him to pop open the buttons of his pants. From there it was a challenge to work them down, especially when Tom turned over his shoulder to stare in apprehension at what Edd was doing.

“I thought you said I was getting praised?” He asked, puff of warm air seeping through Edd’s jeans as Tom’s fists clenched slightly into the fabric. He thought he was going to be spanked, didn’t he? This caused Edd to chuckle as steadily he worked Tom’s jeans down, careful not to snag his lagging erection in the process.

His boxer briefs had caught with the jeans bunched at Tom’s knees, leaving his bare thighs already straining to keep his ass up as Edd’s hands cupped the skin there. When the hand pulled back Tom’s eyes screwed up tight in fear, anticipating a blow. Yet when one didn’t come? He pulled his head back up, only catching a glance of a lube bottle before outright moaning when a single finger pushed in past the tight ring of muscle.

He was borderline clawing at Edd’s jeans as he massaged that thick finger in deeper, spreading the lube around, before teasing him with a second addition. Tom had to bite down on Edd’s jeans to properly keep quiet, his cock already stirring in interest from the steady fingering.

This wasn’t so bad at all.

Tom’s voice left in a small cry as a third finger was added and swiftly removed, leaving him longingly empty as he arched his hips back against a force that wasn’t there. He whimpered out for more, hand reaching back- only to be grabbed and quickly redirected to the bulge tenting the front of Edd’s own jeans.

Fuck.

He palmed at the thick mast, wondering if Edd had softened up in the chase or at least retained a bit of shape from how hard he was already.

Tom didn’t get much time to ponder this, given that soon he felt something that absolutely was not fingers moving at his entrance. He wanted to turn over and get a proper look at what Edd was planning next- yet Edd’s hand once more moved to his collar and craned his head back down into his lap.

It was thick and smooth, easily parting him wider open as more and more of the object fed into him. Edd guided it in every step of the way, twisting it ever so now and then to properly align in. Where Tom expected to feel a wider girth, instead he was flinching in surprise when a much narrower end popped the entire thing inside of him.

It felt strange, with his rim hardly stretched but the rest of his body struggling to accommodate the full size of it.

Yet it gave Tom a clue as to what Edd had planned. He shifted his hips when Edd removed his hand from the plug inside of him, feeling a weight still resting on the end of it as lazily he rocked his hips back in search of additional friction.

When the hints of something soft and fuzzy brushed against his back, Tom jumped up and nearly pressed his weight into Edd’s cock. He stopped himself just in time, however, instead letting his eyes close tight as he sighed into his master’s thigh once more.

“There’s a buttplug tail inside of me, isn’t there.” He asked, not even having to get confirmation as he knew that was the kind of shit Edd was into. Lo and behold, his answer was a cheeky grin from Edd as he gently ran his fingers through the fur of the tail. “What? It looks good on you. Or, well. In you, that is.”

Great.

He let his fingers uncurl from Edd’s jeans as he pushed himself back into an upright position, on his hands and knees, before turning over his head to study the curled tail moving up along his back. He was glad at least there seemed to be wire put into it to keep it upright. He’d hate it if it just drooped pathetically against his thighs.

Studying the motions of it as Tom rocked his hips from side to side, he turned back to Edd with a subtle arch of his eyebrows. “You getting off to this right now?” he inquired, before catching his partner red handed pulling away from his cock. Edd didn’t even look sheepish about it, chestnut eyes traveling from Tom’s face steadily back to the plug firmly lodged within him. He swallowed hard. “It’s, uh. Really hot, okay?”

Tom only had to wait a moment before steadily leaning back down once more, this time scooting back just enough to rest his face into the crotch of Edd’s jeans. With his hips raised into the air, and his hot breath teasing out over the bulge of Edd’s cock, he let Edd get the picture of just where he wanted this to go as his hips wiggled from side to side.

He sighed as he felt the tail’s movements jostle the plug inside of him, tongue already out to meet Edd as the other fumbled to unclasp the button and let his pants part open once more. Tom found that same hand soon buried into the back of his hair, the gel easily parting under Edd’s attention as he stroked the nape of his neck upwards.

It urged him down once more, causing the flat of his tongue to meet once more with the heavy taste of pre. He lapped it up with slower strokes, knowing damn well he was teasing. He could build Edd back up, edge him the entire way like he had done before.

That is, until his train of thought was instantly derailed at the sensations of the plug coming to life inside him. Vibrations shot down to his very core, wracking through Tom and leaving him keening desperately into the crown of Edd’s cock. His breath was leaving him in harsh pants as his forehead found leverage against Edd’s groin, tongue lolled against the skin of his cock.

“Edd!” He shouted, a loss for words besides his friend’s name. It was irresistible now, rocking his hips to feel that vibrating plug moving inside of him. He was already hard by the time that Edd’s gentle hands guided him back to his cock, mouth already open and eager to accept. He let himself swallow.

Tom’s throat parted to easily let Edd inside, his nose now buried into the brown curls decorating the base of his shaft. The thought of teasing was far from his mind as his hips stuttered and bucked, tears leaking from his eyes as he buried his short nails into Edd’s thigh.

So many feelings were assaulting him at once, leaving his head spinning as he laved his tongue along whatever it could reach within his mouth. Despite his concentration an occasional moan would reverberate through Edd’s cock, Tom trying his best to stifle his noises even as rocking his hips would occasionally jolt against his prostate.

The grip in his hair increased, dragging Tom’s head up, before pushing him back down and bucking his hips in response. At least when Tom began to cough from the see-sawing motion of his head, Edd laid off. Instead he urged Tom to move himself. His thumb traced along his hairline…before deciding on something far better to urge Tom along.

Edd walked his fingers languidly down Tom’s arched spine, enjoying the way his shirt slipped down past his lower back from the angle of his hips. This made it easier to draw a shiver from his pet, nails scratching down the last few inches of his spine to tailbone.

None the wiser, Tom’s sigh left him in a quiet brush of air through his nose. He wasn’t expecting what Edd had planned, and it made it all the sweeter when two fingers rubbed over the skin drawn around the edge of the plug. Tom jumped at the feeling before angling his head further down along the cock, throat tight in attempting to keep his noises at bay.

He felt the fingers squeeze together around the plug…before his blank eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the plug being lazily pulled out. His entrance stretched to accommodate, the vibrations having his thighs trembling all the way to his toes. Without even realizing it a dribble of drool was sliding down Edd’s cock, Tom making move to pull off.

Yet a firm tug from the collar had him whining, lips pressing together tight as he swallowed the gathering drool and pre in order to slide back down to the base. The back of his throat burned from the action, only straining further as a broken whine slipped out at the re-insertion of the plug.

The stimulation of being prodded and filled continued, Edd’s wrist twisting the plug about whenever Tom did something he especially liked. Let’s just say that Tom was a quick learner. His arms shook as he lowered further down, only to pull himself back up with a lingering glance up towards what he could see of Edd.

Being at a sideways angle made this task exceptionally hard- but he wouldn’t be able to see much regardless. Tears were falling in thick droplets from his eyes, obscuring his vision as his body grew closer and closer to orgasm. What truly built him up was the filthy words leaving Edd’s lips, the man’s voice so low it was borderline a purr.

“That’s it, puppy. Swallow down your masters cock like the good boy you are.” He breathed out, yanking at the leash and pressing the plug deeper inside of Tom. “Look so damn pretty on my cock, practically begging me to give you a treat. Do you want a treat, Tom?”

It was hard to focus past the onslaught of sensations, his release so close yet so far away without the proper stimulation to his cock. No matter how he rubbed his thighs together, he couldn’t get the friction he needed. Everything felt like simultaneously too much, yet not enough.

The stretch of Edd pulling the plug out once more yanked a desperate cry from Tom, who found himself pulled off of his master’s cock. His mouth felt empty without it, throat sore from use. Without something to shut him up, he sure had a lot to say.

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, I need it, Edd. I need it so fucking badly. I’ll be a good boy, I’ll be an obedient little puppy if it means I can get my treat!” he said, before pushing his hips back in an attempt at getting the plug inside once more.

His cry was borderline anguished as he felt the edge finally pop out of him, the vibrations gone and instead placed upon the base of his spine. Edd kept it there, pulling his lower lip into his mouth as he watched Tom desperately swing his hips in response to feeling empty. He searched for a source of pleasure, nearly throwing his hands up to reach his own cock- until Edd knocked it away with an admonishing glare.

“Did I say you could cum?” he asked, causing Tom to bite down on his jeans once more in frustration. He was drooling into the fabric, the tears tickling down the bridge of his nose as he tried to will down the burn in his loins.

“No.”

A sharp smack burned down his thighs, the fuzz of his tail smoothing over a second later as Tom couldn’t retain the loud wail that left him.

“No what?”

Quick to catch on, Tom released the fabric in order to give Edd exactly what he wanted. “-master, no master! I can’t cum yet. Only when you say I can!”

The feeling of the plug once again returning had Tom shuddering in pleasure, his hands scrabbling forward to wrap around Edd once more as his tongue curled under the ridge of his cock. He was moaning against it, hips moving with the plug in search of proper stimulation.

As the teasing seemed to feel endless, Tom once more found himself with a throat full of cock as he tried to appease Edd. If he did good, he’d be able to cum, wouldn’t he? That was his sole motivation as his lips slid up and down along the shaft, tongue swirling greedily along the head with each pass upwards. Everything felt hot, his body overstimulated to the max yet still denied his own pleasure.

That is, until he felt the plug jostle the bundle of nerves just barely within reach. Instantly stars were bursting behind his eyelids, a scream ripping from his throat as Edd’s wrist paused in just the right spot. He was babbling around his cock before Tom could stop himself, mouth open and drool falling from his tongue as he panted open mouthed onto Edd’s shaft.

He couldn’t speak with his mouth still full, but the low groan for more was quickly met. His cock was weeping precum as he felt Edd’s hands probe about for the right spot, only to pause with the tail angled across Tom’s back as his pet shot up like he was electrocuted.

Poor thing was sobbing around his cock, arms giving out a moment later as he instantly swallowed Edd down to the hilt once more. His hand came up without even realizing it, wrapping around his painfully neglected cock as he bobbed on Edd’s with reckless abandon.

With a shout Tom felt white hot pleasure rolling down his spine, hand pausing his stroking as streaks of white decorated the couch below him. Each spasm of pleasure had his hips twitching, throat clenching tight as he felt harsh fingers burying into the spikes of his hair.

Tom nearly cried as he was pulled from Edd’s cock, expression a complete mess as he found himself with his tongue held out and head angled just so in front of his master’s cock. When Edd’s hand came down to jack himself off? Tom knew exactly what to expect, but still was caught by surprise at the thick line of cum splattering across his chin.

He opened his mouth wider as he closed one eye against the strain, letting the next few spurts fall directly onto his tongue as he shuttered at the salty taste decorating his taste buds. It was a good thing he had quite the stomach for this- the taste was pretty awful. Yet he knew Edd was watching him. He had a feeling he was in for hell when his hips finally slumped into his own mess.

So he closed his mouth around the cum, eyes screwing shut as he willed his sore throat to swallow it down. His mouth was watering at the obtrusive taste, yet he managed to keep it down after bracing his throat a few times.

When he was able to open his mouth once more, Edd looked pleased to see that not a single drop remained on his outstretched tongue. He felt pressure as Edd’s thumb gently slid back along it, bringing the last strand of cum from his chin into his mouth once more.

Even if the impression made him shutter, he swallowed once more as the brunette’s thumb threatened to travel to the back of his throat if he didn’t. He panted out as finally his chin was dropped, Edd’s hands leaving him entirely as the plug in his ass settled to a halt.

The afterglow was brief, cut short by Edd’s hands traveling over the arch of his back as Tom bonelessly slumped forward. He had been bad, and didn’t even have to look at Edd to know such. He cringed at the tongue clicking regardless, Edd studying him with mild disappointment.

“Treats were only for good boys, Tom. Yet what did you do?” he asked, tone heavy in accusation as his fingers already swiped through the fabric of the couch to gather his cum.

Holding it out in front of Tom like one would stick a puppy’s nose in an accident, Edd relished in the nervousness flickering behind Tom’s gaze. He lowered his head, the flopped over ears clipped into his hair only adding to the effect of his guilt. Tom fiddled with the hem of his shirt, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

When Edd didn’t get an answer, his lip pulled into a thin line. Yet instead of the disappointment he felt, his lips curved up into a soft smile. The large palm cradling his chin a moment later had Tom turning to Edd, little guidance actually required in doing so. “Tom. You know what happens with bad pets who can’t listen to their masters, don’t you?”

His tone was light, not at all alluding to the storm that had yet to come. But Tom could see it in Edd’s eyes, the mischievous glint barely containing his excitement at the prospect of what was to come. Tom swallowed hard, the taste of spunk lingering in the back of his throat as he did so.

The final words out of Edd’s mouth contained more of a promise than a true threat.

“They get punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, tbh, whatever you do don't say "Finally." or "This took forever." Trust me I know. I was busy with other projects and not failing my finals. 
> 
> And yeah. Idk when the last chapter will be out. I'm scared how much I'll be writing for it since it's a fourway. But one step at a time amiright?
> 
> But hey, thanks for reading! I hope ya liked it! <3 I managed to get this done the day before my weekend long convention.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll wanna be stuck in sinsworld hell with me, just head on over to this link.  
> Right here- https://moho-milk-town-and-power-down.tumblr.com/  
> To never be bored again. Everything about this blog is just.....bless.


End file.
